Bloodlines
by Kahurangi Tarakona
Summary: Harry Potter/Naruto - Harry has run away from the Dursley house hold, running to Gringotts was something he didn't really plan on doing, but boy was he glad he had. Long Summary InSide...
1. PrologueChapter One

**Bloodlines**

**Summary:** Harry has run away from the Dursley house hold, running to Gringotts was something he didn't really plan on doing, but boy was he glad he had. Learning he has a bloodline limit to one of the clans residing in Konoha the Goblins agree to help train him. Of course things aren't always that easy and Harry must learn that sometimes losing those you love doesn't mean they are truly gone. It also helps that he has someone to keep pushing him through it.

**Warnings:** Standard Warnings Apply: Language, Swearing, AU, Original Character(s) (OC), Out Of Character(s) (OOC), Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing-(Minus William, Charlie, Fred, George), Hermione Bashing, Past-abuse, Child abuse, Overly used storyline/plotline, fifth year fic, Slash(Boy/Boy), Het(Boy/Girl), Fem-Slash(Girl/Girl), Crossover Fic, Slightly helpful Goblins, Slight Lyrical Use-age

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other well-known character(s). I do NOT own Naruto; I am NOT good enough at ART or WRITING to be considered even eligible to the standards of both Kishimoto and JK Rowling.

** Rating:** M for Swearing, Sex Scenes, Violence

I am an amateur writer; I have absolutely no experience in either fighting hand to hand or sword fighting, either in real life or in writing such a story.

**-X-**

**Authors Note:** This story WILL be written whether you are offended or not, I have given you warning with both rating and what may or may-NOT end up in this story, If you read the warning then read the story only to end up screaming bullshit I WILL _ignore _you, because A) I can and B) What other people say don't bother me _Much_. If you are Homophobic then leave cause I can guarantee that there will be pairings that either have two guys together or two girls together.

**-X-**

I am having trouble deciding whether or not I want to Harry to have a bloodline limit from the Senju clan, The Uchiha Clan or The Hyuuga Clan. So you guys can decide for me _LOL_ Please Review and tell me which one you want, also if there is a different clan you think Harry should belong to then please tell me and I'll take it into consideration. The reason I want Harry to have a bloodline limit is so that when he arrives he feels like he belongs somewhere, like family.

This story is Un-Beta'd Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar errors or anything else that would piss you off.

Ciao.

**-X-**

_"Said Maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me'_

Oasis - Wonderwall

**-X-**

**Prologue/Chapter One: Death of a loved one.**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…..and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….and the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _– Prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney.

**-X-**

Harry had been back at the Dursley house hold for two weeks, it wasn't the best two weeks he had either, in fact since he had lost his beloved godfather everything looked really bleak. He signed again he really should stop being so depressive. It was getting old really fast, I mean sure he missed his godfather, but that didn't mean he should give up on life, especially when he could get revenge on those who had taken everything from him. His Mother and Father, his Godfather, his _Money._

Oh he knew, My God did he know, especially finding out that his _best friends_ had been spying on him for the Headmaster, especially when they told Dumbledore he had to start paying them more as they kept getting into more and more danger. Ugh he couldn't believe them, after everything they had been through together, after everything he had done for the both of them they had repaid him back by stabbing him in the back, all for _money_. He was so angry he just wanted to tell them that _yes_ he knew what they were doing and _No_ they weren't going to be getting any more, but he had known that if he had told them he was awake then they would have just erased his memory.

Standing from where he was laying on his old bed he made his way towards the little desk that sat in the corner of his 'room' falling into the seat sitting there he opened the note book he stole from Dudley before writing down things that he should check out, especially with his account manager with Gringotts.

_Find out if I have any blocks on me, whether they are because someone has blocked some of my magic from me or blocked things in my mind._

_Find out if I have any compulsions on my person and Hedwig, need to make sure that we are not being followed/spied on._

_Find out just how much has been taken out of my account and been paid to that little bitch Granger and Weasley._

_Find out if any contracts have been made in my name._

_Find out who my legal guardians are._

_Find out about LAW especially considering that Umbitch had taken a blood quill into Hogwarts and had some of the younger students using it._

_Find out if my 'trial' last year was supposed to happen the way it did._

_Find out if my parents left a WILL and if they wanted me to go to Petunia._

_Find out if Sirius had a WILL._

_Change appearance, check glasses prescription_

_Check to make sure no other spells are on me, being to harm or help._

**-X-**

After Harry had written out things that he needed to do, he decided that he would leave that night, seeing as he didn't have anything else to do, his so called friends weren't writing to him again, nor had anyone else been, the only letter he had actually sent was for the Order of the Fried Chicken so that they knew he was still alive, turning towards Hedwig he started telling her his plan, "How do you feel about leaving this retched place girl?" He asks softly, after getting a reassuring Hoot he continues. "We'll be leaving tonight, about Midnight, you'll be flying to Gringotts while I catch the Knight bus" he told her before turning towards his window. "I want you to pretend you're flying to HQ in case someone down there is watching us", he told her pointing towards where he knew one of the Fried Chicken members was.

**-X-**

The sky was dark out, rain was falling silently onto the window of his bedroom, he sighed before checking that he had everything he wanted, _Map _Check, _Cloak_ Check,_ Money_ Check, _Wand_ Check, _Photo Album_ Check, turning once more to make sure he made his way towards his window before opening it and letting Hedwig out "Fly girl" he whispers to her softly before making his way towards his bedroom door and throwing his Invisibility cloak around his shoulders, lifting the hood to cover him fully he makes his way towards his bedroom window and climbs out slightly, closing it slowly he quickly jumps down into Petunias back garden making sure to fall on some of her plants _Take that!_ he thought silently.

Shaking his head he makes his way towards the park a couple of blocks away from Privet Drive, making it their he quickly looks around for anyone before taking the cloak off and stuffing it into the bag he had stolen from Dudley. Pulling out an old baseball cap that he had also stolen he put it on before pulling out his wand and calling the Knight Bus. Hearing a _BANG_! He looks into the face of Stan before stepping onto the bus "Diagon Alley Please" he says in a slight raspy voice, "Certainly Sir that will be 3 Knut's and 5 Sickles" Stan answered, moving onto the bus Harry sat on one of the beds holding onto the rail next to it before the bus could start and he went flying like the last time he had used the Night Bus. Keeping his head low and looked around at the other passengers seeing only five other people, all lying on their beds either asleep or reading the Daily Profit.

Lying down on the bed Harry drifts off into a doze, holding tightly onto the sheets that are covering the bed he was using. The next minute he knows he is being shaken awake and told that they were at the Leaky Cauldron" Thanking Stan he moves towards the exit before stepping off the bus, watching as it sped away he turned around and sighed before gathering his courage and making his way into the cauldron, walking towards the entrance on Diagon Alley Harry moves into the corner and pulls his Cloak over himself hoping that someone would walk in and open the passage way, standing for about 5 Minutes Harry is startled when the passage way opens and someone from the other side walks through, quickly making his way through, he breathes a sigh of relief when he makes it safely, walking towards Gringotts he walks the steps seeing the doors that are used for the entrance during the day closed.

Cursing at not having thought that far ahead Harry sees Hedwig from the corner of his eye fly around the corner of the bank, quickly following her he sees a side entrance that he wouldn't of known was there without her help. Quickly taking the cloak off he holds his arm out waiting for Hedwig to land before thanking her for her help and making sure she had made it fine without any injury.

Stepping closer to the door he raises his hand to knock but before his fist can meet the door it is opened by a Goblin, bowing slightly he stutters out his question, "Um, ex-excuse me" he says softly "I-I was wondering, If um, I co-could talk to my account ma-manager pl-please" he continues just a softly, hearing a grunt from the Goblin at the door he is ushered into the foyer of the bank before they start to question him, "And just who is it that wants to meet their account manager at this time of night human?" is all but growled out, "My Names is Harry Potter Sir" he replies quickly. Hearing the Goblin 'hmmm' he is startled when another Goblin comes running out through one of the doors before they starting talking Gobblebak hearing another grunt he waits until they address him. "The head Goblin wishes to talk to you human" the one who questioned him first says before gesturing to the waiting goblin "Stonehold will take you to him" he says before turning around and making his way towards the other Goblins at the door again, "Thanks" he says softly before following Stonehold,

Walking through the halls of Gringotts Harry wondered just what he had gotten himself into, really all he wanted to do was talk to his account manager without anyone bothering him and instead he had a meeting with the _head of this branch_. Stressing over it wasn't doing him good either, turning to look at Hedwig who had perched herself on his shoulder he hoped things would work out Ok.

Nearing a door he stopped and waited for someone _Probably the Head Goblin_ to invite them to enter, jumping at the sharp knock that Stonehold delivered to the door they both entered when the Goblin on the other side told them to. Standing just inside the office Harry took a good look around, the whole place was a wood office, it had a huge bay window facing the rising sun, behind the Head Goblins desk hung on the wall sat full body armour along with some weapons on for display, surrounding them were books upon books and from where Harry was standing it looked like they were in a different language, the Head Goblins desk was a huge mahogany desk sitting upon it were folders and folders as well as papers and papers _and_ sitting right in front of the Head Goblin sat both a file and a Computer/Laptop. After walking in Harry got a look at a lounge suite sitting in front of an open fire, turning his attention to both Stonehold and The Head Goblin he isn't ready to see the both of them staring at him, swallowing slightly he clears his throat awkwardly before standing there.

With a dismissal wave of his clawed hand Stonehold walks out of the office leaving both Harry and the head goblin "So, you claim to be Harry Potter" he says in a calm voice, "Y...Yes Sir" he stutters his answer out, he sure as hell don't remember them being this scary, "We'll just have to prove you right wont we" he asks with a toothy grin, gesturing for Harry to step forward, walking slightly forward Harry stands in front of the desk staring at where the clawed hand was pointing to. "You need to cut your hand and let your blood drop into the bowl in order for us to tell whether you really are Harry Potter" he said handing Harry the knife. Swallowing again Harry cuts into his palm letting a couple of bloods drop into the bowl before pulling his hand towards his chest and wrapping it in his shirt.

Watching as his blood flowed slowly through the little hole at the bottom of the bowl he watches fascinated as the bowl glows before a partchment is floated down onto the desk in front of the Head Goblin _(A/N: Still Hasn't introduced himself yet xD) _Watching as he opened the partchment he realises something is wrong when the Goblins eyes start to widen slightly only to have him yell something out in Gobblebak and have Stonehold the one who ran in heal his hand.

"Please have a seat Mr Potter" the Head Goblin tells him after having his hand be healed, "My Name is Ragnok, I am sorry for the way we have acted towards you tonight" he starts "That's alright Sir" he says looking towards Ragnok, seeing his eyes widen again he wonders silently what he had done this time. "We had heard of your manners to those who were not human, but we had not believed Griphook when he told us" Ragnok said softly looking at Harry with a different look in his eyes, "How is Griphook?" Harry asks suddenly, "He is well" Ragnok replies in a tight voice fearing he had done something wrong Harry lowered his head slightly.

"So Mr Potter what brings you to Gringotts this late at night" Ragnok asks when the silence had become awkward, "err…Well I was wondering If I could talk to my account manager?" he asks slightly, "Of Course" Ragnok replies before pressing a button and speaking hurriedly into it, "May I ask as to why?" he asks after he is finished talking into the speaker. "Oh, well you see last term I had heard my frien… err Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had been getting money to be my friends and had wondered if they had been taking it from my account" he said hurriedly, cursing as he almost called those traitors his friends. Since he had been looking down he didn't see the stiffening of Ragnoks Shoulders nor the way he clenched his hands, "You believe they have been stealing from your account?" he asks after managing to control his voice, "Yes Sir" Harry replies.

Nodding his head Ragnok is interrupted from saying anything by the opening of his office door, Ironhol was the account manager of the Potter and Black accounts, seeing the way that Ragnok held himself and the Potter heir sitting in the chair Ironhol suspected the worse, cursing slightly he grabbed the knife from around his waist and made a lunge for the Potter brat.

Hearing Hedwig screech made Harry jump out of the chair he was sitting at, only to dodge as a knife is sliced downwards where he had been sitting previously, turning fully he sees another Goblin with a hand held knife in his hand looking grim, not seeing Ragnok jump from his chair and grab the weapons sitting on his wall Harry dodges yet another swipe from Ironhol as he moved around the chair swinging his arm out with the dagger facing outwards only to have him swing his arm back inwards and the dagger slice closely to his face, jumping back slightly Harry watches him again waiting for him to do something else, Seeing Hedwig prepare for a dive he watches as Ironhol moves into another attack this time he was getting ready to run straight at Harry, but before he could move he was bombed by Hedwig who dived straight for his head flying straight back up Harry dashes forward and grabs hold of the dagger in Ironhol's hand kicking him in the shin he scrambles for some grip on the blade hearing him grunt Harry knees him in the stomach waiting for him to lose his grip on the dagger slightly before grabbing it and pulling the blade free from his hands. Swinging back around so that he did a 360 Harry stands in front of Ragnoks desk with Hedwig fluttering her wings in a warning and Ragnok standing to the side holding a spear facing Ironhol, hearing Ragnok yelling in Gobbledegook Harry relaxes slightly when he sees both Stonehold and Griphook race into the room and both make a lunge for Ironhol, watching as they beat Ironhol Harry turned towards Hedwig ignoring everything else that was happening "Are you Ok girl" he asked breathlessly, getting a reassuring Hoot from Hedwig Harry breathes a sigh of relief before turning towards Ragnok. "Mr Potter I am sorry for that, I had no idea he would suddenly attack" he rushes to explain, "He will be put to death" he continues "Okay" Harry says not really knowing what to say to that. "Please stay in one of our suites tonight so that we can discuss everything in the morning" Ragnok says, "B-but" Harry stutters out looking towards Hedwig she hoots reassuringly at him he sighs before nodding his head, "I might of...umm, well I might of run away from my aunts" he says softly cringing slightly, "But it's because Dumbledore has his lackeys watching me 24/7" he says hurriedly, watching as Ragnok nodded his head he is startled with what he says next, "Declare asylum within Gringotts and we'll protect you from those wishing harm on the outside world" he says seriously, feeling his eyes widening Harry looks towards Hedwig before nodding his head "I Harry James Potter Declare Asylum within the Halls Of Gringotts until a time that it is not needed anymore So Mote It Be" Harry says swearing on his magic feeling the swell from his magic Harry breathes a sigh of relief before looking towards Ragnok who nodded his head, "Follow me, I'll lead you to your rooms" he says before starting to walk down the corridors, "If you need anything just call out for one of the house-elves they will help you with food or clothing and that" he says while looking at the clothes Harry was currently wearing, blushing slightly he nods his head thanking the Goblin softly.

Walking down hall ways and hall ways Harry and Ragnok take another turn before they are step into an open garden, walking towards another building Ragnok explains that everything is done with magic and that most people believed that they only stayed underground, but in fact most lived above ground and the only reason no one sees is cause everything is surrounded by a ward to keep those un-invited out and to make it look like the hall ways they had originally come from. Entering another building Ragnok opens the door before stepping inside before closing the door after Harry had entered. "This will be yours for as long as you stay" he said gesturing to the house they were currently in.

They had walked straight into an entrance hall, to the left was a little cloak room to hang things in, just after the cloak room is a rather large Lounge Room, the was much _much_ bigger, in fact it would be the same size as his Aunt Petunia's Lounge/Dining/Kitchen combined, sitting on the far wall was an open wood burning fireplace, surrounding the fireplace stood a 50cm flat-screen, the couches were leather with a shag run on the wooden floors, in the middle of the Lounges sat a glass coffee table, in the back corner sat a baby grand piano next French doors leading out to the front garden, making their way back through the entrance hall they see the another large Lounge Room with this one more informal than the one before, it had another fireplace on the back wall, surrounding it sat comfy couches that were somewhat oversized, this room again had French doors leading onto the front garden, in the near corner sat another 50Inch flat-screen TV and surround sound entertainment unit, along the walls where shelves and shelves of DVDs, CDs, VCRs and Blue-Rays, in the far corner sat a pair of double doors that lead through to the dining room, inside sat a twelve seater table, another set of doors lead through to the kitchen, making his way back to the entrance Hall, making their way past the stair case they turned a corner only to be greeted with a set of double doors, opening the slowly Harry is greeted with a wide floor of books upon booksupon _books_. Walking through the room slightly Harry can see windows at the edge of each row of shelves, sitting at one end of the Library was another open fire with chairs surrounding them and a couple of desks behind the couch, leaving through the double doors he sees another door to his right walking towards it Harry finds a downstairs bathroom which was connected to the kitchen.

Walking back towards the entrance with Ragnok Harry is slightly shaken at everything before making his way upstairs. Upstairs has Seven Bedrooms most with a bathroom between two or an ensuite, starting on the left side and walking down the long hall way Harry comes to one of the Seven bedrooms, it was _huge_, it had built in robes around the room with a huge King sized bed sitting in the middle along with some bedside tables, it also had bay side windows, with a window seat looking over the front of the house, it had a bathroom connecting with the bedroom next to it, that was practically identical expect the colour and finishing's, The next bedroom was like the last two only this one had an ensuite to go with it and was over-looking the back garden instead of the front.

The next two bedrooms were both on the other side of the landing, both rather big rooms with Queen size beds in them, along with the bedside tables and a joining bathroom, the last two bedrooms were at the other end of the hall way, leading towards the kitchen, the first bedroom was overlooking the back garden, this was the master bedroom, it was a rather large room, with a double king size four poster bed sitting in the middle, two dressing tables on the side of the bed, it had large French doors leading out on a balcony that lead around the house, it also had built in robes, with an ensuite that had a large bath tub along with a wet room that would fit in three people. The bedroom also had a fireplace along with some more couches sitting around the fire, there was a large window above the head of the bed looking into the side of the house, leaving that room behind Harry made his way towards the last bedroom, this one was like the others, it had a large king size bed in the middle with bedside tables and an ensuite, built-in-robes and a bay window and window seat, but this one was overlooking the front instead of back. Making his way back towards the hall Harry walked down the stairs only to come out in the kitchen, _Nifty thing _following Ragnok as he walked towards the back door Harry is surprised to see some land come with the house, it had a large deck out the back with grass land, out some ways near the garden surrounded by fence were some chickens, walking back into the house Harry and Ragnok make their way towards the front door where Ragnok finally tells Harry what he was doing there.

"This is where you will be staying for as long as you have Asylum" he says looking at Harry, "I know that It is a bit much but trust me you will need it soon" he said before opening the door, "I will send an elf with some breakfast tomorrow, after that when can get down to business" He says before stepping outside, "I suggest you get some rest Mr Potter, you will need it for what is to come" He says before closing the door leaving Harry standing in the entrance way just blinking at what he had been told. "Making his way towards the Master Bedroom, Harry strips down and throws his clothes where ever, before stepping into the bathroom and having a very _very_ hot shower, after finishing he quickly head straight for bed and falls asleep before he could actually move the covers off. He would need his rest for tomorrow.

**-X-**

To Be Continued:

That was actually slightly _a lot_ more longer than I had planned it to be, actually It was a lot more than I wanted it to be, not only do I feel like I've rambled but I feel like it gets confusing after a while(?) Oh well.

Let's see, I had originally planned on letting Harry and an OC character go into the Naruto world, I really didn't want any other character(S) going in with Harry, but I have decided that I am going to let Neville, Luna, George and Fred go in with them meaning that I will have to either kill off Neville's grandmother or make her out to be an evil bitch. It also means that I will have to kill off Luna's father seeing as I don't want her to leave family behind and it wouldn't really work if he was alive and tagging along with them. Also I don't really know if I want William (Bill) and Charlie to go into the Naruto world with the others or leave them in the Harry Potter world. I'm also wondering if I should give the others a bloodline limit or just leave them the way it is. This won't be a regular updated story, cause trust me it took me awhile to write this one chapter, I'm still have the OC from before go into the Naruto world with the others only to spice things up _hopefully_. I think that's all for now XD, Oh NO! You only have until the next chapter so get everything in F A S T ! ! Cause Harry learns of his bloodline NEXT !

Don't forget that Reviews help me along ;] So review and I'll try and update faster _hopefully_.

P.S: I think my house is a bit weird (In the Story) … But I can't be bothered to fix it _Sorry,_ If someone wants to they can, otherwise Im'a just leave it like that …


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews at the BOTTOM!**

**Authors Notes: **

You know what? I was so gonna re-write the WHOLE first chapter I was into it and EVERYTHING and then…BAAM! It was like something had stopped me so I'm thinking Yer'Kno' What? I ain't gonna do it. Yep I can actually find fault with the first chapter and I'm so desperately wanna change It but everytime I try it's like I hit a brick wall. So Sorry but it's not happening, I'm not into that whole Other Being's thing but hey if everytime I try and write it different I seem to lose or interest them I'm gonna do what everyone wants and write the second chapter! So Yeah! I'm just letting you know it all.

On another note I'm really sorry for not updating in how long? But as I said before everytime I just hit a brick wall (Which pissed me off BTW GRR) Hopefully this chapter won't be disappointing.

**Chapter Two: **Night Talks and Empty Houses

Ragnork sighed softly as he made his way silently towards his office he had just dropped off Young Mister Potter at one of the houses that they used for the 'Time-Dimension' it wasn't a known fact that the Goblins could practically slow time down and if the wizards were to ever find out he prayed the end would be sooner rather than later. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he thought of all the things he would have to do in order to get everything ready, true going to the Elemental Countries was something that not many people could do but luckily for all those involved he knew someone who could get through the barrier that was placed around it.

Feeling a tired sigh slip past his lips he wondered just how he was going to convince the one person he knew to take Mr Potter and those who he would want to go with him through an impossible barrier that she liked to toy with every now and then, feeling a headache he knew that he would have to get this talk over and done with but all he really wanted was to go back home to his wife and happily fall into her arms. True Goblins weren't human but it didn't mean they never mated, nor didn't show affection to those who deserved it.

Coming to a halt outside his door Ragnork takes a deep breath before slowly releasing it, he had learnt it while reading about something called 'Yoga'? _Humans_ he thought with mild disgust.

Shutting the door soundly before him he slowly made his way towards his desk before making himself comfortable, calling one of the worker elves and asking for something to drink Ragnork prepared a letter to be sent before giving it to the returning elf and asking him to deliver it.

With that part done Ragnork just had to sit back and wait for his guest to arrive, which he hoped wouldn't be too soon.

**-X-**

Sighing softly Seiko slowly rolled out of bed, she had been sleeping badly the past couple of weeks, something had been keeping her on edge but she didn't know what it was and it was driving her insane, slowly moving towards the kitchen she covered a yawn with her hand before rubbing her arms slightly and entering the room. Her little apartment was something her parents had thrown together before practically throwing her towards it, they had, with good intentions in mind left her to drift in the world on her own and she had for a while. Moving around the open kitchen she quickly through together some hot chocolate before making her way towards the living room and sitting comfortably on her old couch she reached for the tv remote and let the noise of it fill the room. Softly dropping marshmellows into her hot chocolate she quickly picked up on before depositing it in her mouth and savouring the taste she quickly reaches for another one.

Only this time as soon as she picked it up she hears a quite pop from the corner of the living room, dropping the fluffy goodness known to mankind as Marsh Mellows she quickly turns to see one of the Goblin elves standing there at attention waiting for her, clearing her throat and placing the cup on the glass coffee table she quickly stands and make her way towards the elf. Bowing slightly she takes the letter handed to her before turning around and leaving the elf to pop back out, dropping onto the couch again she quickly drops the letter next to her hot chocolate before taking a sip of said chocolate and throwing another Marsh Mellow in she waits for it to melt slightly while staring fixedly at the letter.

Chewing her lip slightly she quickly drinks her drink eating the marsh mellow while she is at it and dumps the cup onto the table, picking up the letter and tearing into it she quickly scans it before dropping her eyes towards the bottom of the page.

_Ragnork_ she sees before lifting her eyes towards the top of the page and reading the letter again this time making sure to take everything in, sighing softly as soon as she finishes the letter she quickly drops it onto the table before taking her cup towards the sink. Washing it out slightly Seiko makes her way towards her room already thinking of everything she was going to need to this little trip she was taking. Quickly packing her things away she checks one last time she had everything she needed before making her way towards the kitchen, hastily scribbling some things onto a piece of paper she makes her way towards the living room, dropping it the exact same place her cup had been before picking up the letter delivered to her and making her way towards the fireplace. Quickly lighting it she does a once over before walking around her apartment locking all the doors and windows and making her way back towards the fireplace she picks up the floo powder before throwing it in and calling out her destination all the while leaving behind a roaring fire that would soon die.

**-X-**

Seeing the fireplace flare green Ragnork quickly stands and makes his way towards it, seeing a figure being spit out of the flames he quickly stops before them listening to the other curse about stupid fireplaces and not appreciating people going through them, clearing his throat Ragnork silently studies the figure in front of him.

While it was true, Goblins did Not get along with most wizards there a few they did not mind, like those who they hired for one, another were those who treated them with respected but most of them seem to be labelled 'Creatures' to the other humans and then there was Seiko who seemed to be a mystery to even herself and others. She was born to 'Creature' parents but came out more Wizard then she did creature, of course she did have some of those 'creature' marks or whatnot but still she seemed to be a mystery.

Seiko stood at 5.6ft she had that natural beauty to her that most humans didn't and Ragnork as well as most other Goblins thought it had more to do with her creature side then her 'human' side. She had wavy black hair that ended below her collarbone, she had a rounded-face with deep dark eyes and full lips that when she smiled fangs could been seen.

She was a full rounded person who had to most of the human-male employees a 'nice-rack' she was slim but not so slim that you would see her in tight-fitting clothes, she currently wore a plain t-shirt covered by a hoodie wearing a pair of jeans, obviously she thought she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep. Nodding slightly Ragnork indicated towards the chairs in front of his desk before sitting down behind it and pushing a folder he had made up for her waited for her to finish reading it.

Watching as she dropped everything she held she quickly and quietly made her way towards the desk, falling into the seat and picking up the folder, Ragnork folded his arms and lent his head on his hands staring intently at her, watching emotions fly by her face.

**END!**

Alright that's all I have for now and YES! I do realise that everything I said at the last chapter is NOT in this chapter but Oh well I don't care everyone will just have to wait for it. This chapter has been hard to write for me, I keep thinking of adding everything in but then needing to take everything out so then it left me with nothing to write but amazingly when I started writing this chapter now it was like everything came to me (Ha) The only reason why I'm stopping is cause I'm cold and want a shower (LOL)

Oh Sorry bout the Shortness of it but I don't really wanna push it Cos' I'm prone to delete everything if I don't like even one little bit (Even if it's at the end of the story) so I thought better be safe then sorry!

I think that's all for now! Hmm Sorry for the long wait as well, heh!

Just incase you wanted to know ;)

**Seiko: **Meaning: Force, Truth

**REVIEWS: **I think I answered everyone else's reviews ;) Sorry If I haven't

**Seirel: **Haha Thanks, I did. Change it soon hopefully ;)

**SimFlyer:** Thank You! Hmm I'll think about your request but to be honest it probably will be a Slash story if you don't like that then ehh! Although It won't be anything graphic if that helps any? Maybe Not! But thanks for the Suggestion!

**Jgood27:** Wow! Thank You.

**Silvermane1: **Thanks!

**Anon: **Oh Wow Thank You! If I want to Bash Characters then I'm gonna bash them till I'm content enough to leav'em alone! And Thank You! For that lil'tid bit I'll be sure to change it next time. ;) Seriously though, Don't hate, your negative energy is fucken'up my Zen ;)

**Foxykitsuneyouko:** Thank You! Hopefully I don't disappoint

**Zen Rinnegan: **Oh, Thank You! Excellent idea! Totally agree about almost every Harry/Naru story he has Sharingan, hmm a lot of people are saying the same thing about the Hyuuga's and the Caged-Bird-Seal. And I will totally think about the other suggestions! Thanks again ;)

**Man-Of-The-Western-Light:** Ahh! I'm thinking Senju as well! Great Choice ;)


End file.
